Four Calling Birds, Two Lovers
by jenolas
Summary: In the days following Yule, Glorfindel finally declares his love for Erestor with the perfect gift.


Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.

A/N: this was written for a list , where an anthology of stories celebrating each of the 12 days of Christmas (as in the song). The challenge was to write a story that focused on the gift to be given the day you were assigned, hence the four calling birds.

As he did every night when he was not away on patrol, Glorfindel ended his day by scouting the passageways of the Last Homely House, his senses alert for anything out of the ordinary, any hint of danger to the family he was charged by the Valar to protect.

As usual, all was quiet and as it should be and he breathed a small sigh of relief to know that not only Elrond and his family were safe, but so was the one his heart cherished above all others. Had anyone chosen that moment to look into Glorfindel's eyes, they would have seen the soul deep love light that shone from them as he thought of the beautiful advisor.

Many a time over the years he had seen Erestor firmly reject unwanted advances in a manner that earned him a reputation of having a cold heart and ice water in his veins when in fact it was fear and sometimes longing that Glorfindel saw in his friend's eyes. He sensed that Erestor wanted to be loved, but was afraid to open his heart, just as Glorfindel had been until he finally realised that, for his part, friendship had turned to love.

Glorfindel shook his head with disgust at his own cowardice, for although he had no doubt he could easily face another Balrog, he had not yet found the nerve to admit his feelings to the owner of his heart. He and Erestor shared a close friendship born of mutual respect and affection and Glorfindel knew it was not the advisor he feared to face, but the possibility that his love would be rejected.

As usual, the last chamber he inspected was the library where he took extra time to walk around the vast chamber, ensuring all the candles were extinguished and the fire in the hearth had burned itself out. Even to a warrior, who read mostly historical accounts of battles, the loss of Elrond's irreplaceable collection of books and scrolls and maps would be a terrible shame, but to his lord and the advisor, it would be devastating.

Glorfindel noticed the flickering of a lone candle in one of the alcoves, and had moved to put it out before he realised Erestor was using it to read by.

"Please leave it alight, Glorfindel," Erestor asked, stepping back through one of the archways that lead to the balcony. He had obviously been outside admiring the light snowfall, for crystals of ice glittered in his black hair, reminding Glorfindel of stars shining brightly on a warm summer night. What a romantic notion, he thought as his bright eyes met dark ones that were smiling at his friend's startled expression.

"I am sorry, Erestor, I did not realise anyone was in here," Glorfindel said, relaxing and returning the smile. "I will leave you to your book. I know I need not remind you, of all people, to douse the candle before you leave," he said making a move towards the door.

"Wait, Glorfindel." The soft plea made his heart ache and his feet unwilling to take another step

"I know you have finished seeing to our safety for the evening. Will you not stay and share the last of this wine with me?" Erestor asked, indicating the half empty bottle.

"Aye, I believe I will," Glorfindel replied, taking a seat next to the advisor after he had accepted the cup of wine and downed a large mouthful to try and calm the thunder in his chest." What are you reading?" he asked, not particularly interested in the book, but very interested in hearing the sound of his friend's melodious voice. Erestor was surprised at Glorfindel's sudden interest in what he was reading, and a flush of warmth coloured his cheeks as he saw the look in his friend's eyes that spoke of feelings deeper than simple affection.

"An account of the customs of Men. Did you know that gift giving is traditional for some at this time of year?"

The seneschal noticed the blush and his hopes that his love might be returned began to grow along with a certain part of his anatomy. Pulling his tunic over the telltale bulge, Glorfindel noticed for the first time that Erestor wore only a loose shirt and leggings. His feet were bare because his house slippers rested beneath the black robe that was draped over a nearby chair. Normally the modest advisor would have quickly covered his casual attire, but showed no sign of doing so, or of embarrassment for his state of undress.

This small act of intimacy meant a great deal to Glorfindel who realised that it was only in his company that Erestor felt so comfortable. Only when they were alone together did the delightfully witty and charming advisor emerge from the aloof façade Erestor presented. He had never been so with Glorfindel, and although open displays of affection were rare, the smile he always favoured the seneschal with was as none others had ever seen. The signs were definitely there and the feeling of kissing those soft lips in passion for the first time was almost painful in its imagined beauty. Not even the too short tunic could hide the now fully erect penis, but Glorfindel tried nonetheless to convince his body to ignore the ache of unfulfilled need.

"Is that so? What kind of gifts?" Glorfindel asked, now with genuine curiosity, hoping to keep Erestor from learning of his so called friend's sudden and almost overwhelming desire to ravish him.

"Well, there are many different traditions, but the one I find most appealing occurs around Yule. It is said to be a very special time and each day, for twelve days in total, there is a specific gift to be given to one's true love." Erestor explained as he opened the book at the marked page and handed it to Glorfindel. Erestor had noticed his friend's aroused state, and another flush, this time of pleasure and embarrassment at his own growing hardness coloured his cheeks as he moved to sit on the arm of the chair.

"Yule has just passed, and according to this, tomorrow is day four," the seneschal said as he studied the picture depicting four calling birds, just the sort of gift the nature loving Erestor would appreciate. Perhaps this was the means he could use to tell Erestor of his love, for with the advisor's astute perceptive ability, such a gift would speak to him of the message that Glorfindel found difficult to voice.

Placing an arm around the strong shoulders for balance, he leaned forward to take a closer look at the picture in question. A few wisps of black silk tickled Glorfindel's cheek, and without thinking, he reached up to brush the unruly strands away from Erestor's face, his fingers brushing the soft skin of the warm cheek as he did so. Erestor gasped sharply and closed his eyes at the exquisite sensation. It was the most intimate contact between them that either had ever dared and he instinctively quickly moved away.

"I am sorry, Erestor. Please forgive me. I did not mean to take such a liberty," Glorfindel apologised, cursing himself for his lack of control. For once Erestor's perception failed him and he misinterpreted the frown of concern on Glorfindel's handsome face as one of regret for his actions.

"Of course you did not," Erestor said, masterfully hiding his disappointment. He wanted nothing more than for Glorfindel to touch him like that. Aye, to touch him like a lover, if he was to be totally honest. Apparently Glorfindel did not feel the same way.

Assuming they would never be this close again, Erestor decided to throw caution to the wind and walked back over to where Glorfindel was sitting. Taking the warrior's hands in his, he showed a surprising strength as he pulled the Glorfindel to his feet. Without a word, he drew him into a close embrace and took his lips in the sweetest and most tenderly erotic kiss the warrior had ever experienced.

"Good night, Glorfindel," Erestor whispered sadly as he turned and left the library before the stunned Balrog slayer realised what had happened. Not only had Erestor kissed him, but there was no mistaking the love in that tender touch, or the anguish in his eyes that spoke of rejection.

When his pride was hurt, Erestor was the most stubborn Elf Glorfindel had ever met and he knew that only a firm declaration of his love would be sufficient to ease his pain. He also knew that the advisor would not be in a receptive mood at present and rather than further damage any chance he had of making Eretor his own, Glorfindel wisely decided to leave him be for the moment. Besides unless he found the right words, Glorfindel knew that any conversation would likely end in angry words not mean to be spoken, and an attempt at a physical display of affection was out of the question. How was to accomplish the daunting, and undeniably rewarding task of winning Erestor's heart?

There was no logical reason for what Glorfindel did next.

Perhaps this really was a magical time of year, or perhaps the Valar approved highly of a match between their favourite reborn elf lord and the exotic advisor, or perhaps it was merely time for the lovers to face their destiny, he knew not which was true, all he knew was that he was compelled to leave the Last Homely House in search of four, no doubt very elusive at this time of year, calling birds.

As was the way of all elves, he felt neither the cold of night, nor did his feet leave more than the barest impression on the soft, powdery snow, yet he somehow managed to stumble across a very old man who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I beg your pardon. I did not see you," he said as he helped the ancient one to his feet.

"That comes as no surprise since your eyes were trained on the treetops. What is it you seek?" the old man asked as he set about making a small fire in a place that Glorfindel deemed to wet to support a flame until the small flicker of yellow light burst forth.

"Who are you? One of the Istar?" he asked, assuming this was no ordinary man, despite the grey hair, wrinkles and very long beard.

"My name is of no importance, but I would hear the answer to my question," he replied as he warmed his hands near the fire.

"A token of my love to give to the one who unknowingly owns my heart," Glorfindel replied, feeling foolish in his admission as he sat beside the old man who was nodding as if in agreement with some unspoken wisdom.

"Something like this?" he asked as he took a cloth wrapped bundle from a bag Glorfindel had not noticed before.

"Are you one of the Valar?" The totally confused and very suspicious Balrog slayer asked.

"I am one who delights in the giving of gifts," The stranger replied enigmatically as he watched Glorfindel unwrap the cloth to reveal a pair of bookends, each a carving of two birds facing one another, their beaks touching as if in a kiss.

"These are beautiful, but how did you know what I needed to find?"

As astonishing as Glorfindel found it to be that all four birds were exact replicas of those in the picture in Erestor's book, it was the way their dark glass eyes glittered in the firelight making them seem almost alive that convinced him he was merely dreaming. Such a coincidence was unbelievable.

"A little bird told me," he chuckled, his eyes alight with merriment as Glorfindel groaned at the poor humour. "Give them to Erestor at first light tomorrow, and you will have all your heart desires."

Glorfindel looked up sharply at the mention of his beloved's name, meaning to ask how the stranger knew so much, but found that he was now alone. After making a quick but thorough search of the area, calling for the stranger to return, the experienced warrior realised it was a lost cause when he could not find any tracks to follow. He wrapped the calling birds back in the cloth and noticing that the first pale light of dawn was already on the horizon, he made haste to Erestor's chambers.

"Are you awake, Erestor?" Glorfindel called softly as he opened the unlocked door and entered his beloved's bedchamber. Hearing no answer, he frowned at the empty bed that had obviously not been slept in, but as he looked around, he was relieved to see that Erestor was fast asleep by the fire. Moving quietly so as not to disturb him, Glorfindel placed the gift on the table beside the armchair in which Erestor slept and was unable to resist placing a soft kiss on the lips that had parted with a sorrowful sigh.

"Glorfindel? Is that you? " Erestor asked as his eyes slowly focussed.

"Aye, I did not mean to wake you," the seneschal stated as he knelt beside the chair and took one of Erestor's hands in his own.

"Did you just kiss me, or was I dreaming?" The half asleep advisor was so charmingly innocent that Glorfindel could not resist acting on his feelings and kissed the sweet lips once more.

"What do you think?" he asked Erestor, who was now fully awake.

"I think you should do it again, only this time with a little more of that passion I know you possess," Erestor whispered in a voice that could only be described as sultry. Glorfindel need no further encouragement and this time their lips met within the ardent manner of lovers eager to taste each other to the full. The kiss lasted until they were forced apart, both gasping for breath.

"What are you doing here?" Erestor asked once he regained his composure.

"I brought my true love a gift," Glorfindel replied with a smile, indicating the cloth.

"Four calling birds, just like in the book. Wherever did you find them?" Erestor asked as he studied the beautiful bookends.

"Where they came from is not important, but the reason I chose to give you this gift today is. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" Glorfindel asked as he held Erestor's eyes with his own. The advisor nodded.

"_Say the words,"_ a strange voice, that both mistakenly thought the other could not hear, whispered in the still morning air. Without a second thought they did as commanded by the unseen owner of the voice.

"I love you," they said in unison, sealing their declaration with a searing kiss, the heat of which set their desire aflame.

Needing to be as close as possible, clothes were quickly discarded, and hands at first gentle in their exploration of naked flesh, soon moved to those parts that screamed for more erotic caresses. Hardened nipples were alternatively squeezed and suckled until bodies writhed wantonly at every touch. Tongues lapped their way towards already weeping cocks, each taking delight in the sweet taste of the other before the moist flesh dipped into openings invitingly revealed by parted legs.

"Take me, Glorfindel! Hard and fast!" Erestor panted, wanting to give his lover the gift he yearned for. Glorfindel's reply was an incoherent moan of lust as he sheathed himself fully in a single thrust, grazing Erestor's prostrate as he did so and causing his lover to arch his back and beg for more.

So intense was the coupling of both their bodies and their fear that it took only a few hard, deep thrusts before their voices and the songs in their hearts cried out in ecstatic completion. The sweet melody lingered as, now fully sated, the lovers lay entwined in each other's arms, panting breathlessly until coherency returned. Just before they drifted into blissful reverie, the sound of singing still echoed through the chamber, and the astonished elves exchanged a look of disbelief at the source.

On the rail at the end of their bed, black eyes glittered in the morning sun as four calling birds serenaded the new lovers.


End file.
